Currently, in the continuously cracking technology of rubber or plastic, in order to realize the continuous cracking of rubber or plastic, the solid heat carriers with heat is often adopted to mix with and move in the same direction with raw materials in the cracking reactor, whereby the raw materials are heated. Usually, after fulfilling the cracking process, the surface of the solid heat carriers is attached with some dust consisting of solid objects after cracking; in order not to affect the next step of cracking, the solid heat carriers with dust on surface are usually discharged directly out of the cracking reactor, and continue to be used after dedusting treatment, which cannot only affect the processing efficiency, but also increase the processing cost substantially.